Glitch Trainer
Glitch Trainers are Trainers that can only be battled via the use of glitches. Generation I Glitch Trainers can be battled in one of two ways: the old man glitch (if the player's name contains certain special characters in the 3rd, 5th, or 7th slot) or the Ditto glitch (using Special stats ranging from 201-255'RB' or 201-253'Y'). Unlike other Trainers, glitch Trainers say nothing before or after the battle, and often use glitch Pokémon. Old man glitch method If the player encounters a glitch Trainer via the old man glitch, the team used by said trainer will be determined by the last team index number loaded, and the team will be always read from an unexistent trainer class #256 - so if a Gambler with team number 3 was fought last time and the player encounters a trainer via old man glitch, the game will load team #3 of trainer #256, regardless of the encountered trainer class. Below is a list of the first 10 teams of the trainers encountered via the old man glitch. 60◣ゥ 8 Lv. 32Glitch (FA) Lv. 32MissingNo. Lv. 32PKMN ◣ n Lv. 32Flareon Lv. 32Glitch (FA) Lv. 321Drowzee Lv. 111Rhydon Lv. 111Pidgey Lv. 111Grimer Lv. 111MissingNo. Lv. 111ゥ$ (F0) Lv. 1112ゥ (C1) Lv. 9Grimer Lv. 9MissingNo. Lv. 9Glitch (EB) Lv. 9◣ゥ 8 Lv. 9MissingNo. Lv. 93Trainer Lv. 215Pidgeot Lv. 215Ivysaur Lv. 215Trainer Lv. 215Nidoking Lv. 215Fearow Lv. 2154Tentacool Lv. 128Gengar Lv. 128Cubone Lv. 128a Lv. 128Dugtrio Lv. 128Growlithe Lv. 1285Tentacool Lv. 128Voltorb Lv. 128Cubone Lv. 128 6Growlithe Lv. 64 7Pゥ ゥ ゥ Lv. 128C Lv. 128Rhydon Lv. 128Exeggcute Lv. 128Spearow Lv. 128Trainer Lv. 1288Nidoran♀ Lv. 14Magneton Lv. 14'M (FF) Lv. 14Gastly Lv. 14Grimer Lv. 14MissingNo. Lv. 149Rhyhorn Lv. 42Arcanine Lv. 42MissingNo. Lv. 42Clefairy Lv. 42Mewtwo Lv. 42MissingNo. Lv. 42 If the player encounters a glitch Trainer via the Ditto glitch, the attack stage modifier of the Ditto used will determine which team will be used. This modifier is normally 7, causing the game to attempt to load the 'seventh' team; as most Trainers only have one set team, this almost always results in a glitchy team with several glitch Pokémon. If a move like Growl is used six times to lower the Ditto's attack stage modifier to 1, then the loaded team will be valid. Two particular Trainers, Prof. Oak and Blue, have three different possible teams based on the player's starter Pokémon; therefore any attack stage modifier from 1 to 3 will work. This is the easiest way to battle Prof. Oak with his original, dummied-out team. ZZAZZ glitch : Main article: ZZAZZ glitch If the player performs the Ditto glitch and uses a Special stat of either 251, 252, 254, or 255, the ZZAZZ glitch (a.k.a. The Exploding Bulbasaur Glitch) will be triggered. This glitch heavily corrupts the game's save file and memory, changing several in-game bytes to have a value of 153; most noticeably, parts of the player's name will be overwritten with multiples of the letter "Z" (index number 153), and most of the player's Pokémon will be changed to level 153 Bulbasaur (index number 153) with several copies of the attack Explosion (index number 153). Jacred Jacred is a glitch Trainer class. Its name is derived from parts of the preset names that the player can choose for themselves and their rival, specifically "Jack" and "Red". 'Jacred' can be battled by performing the Ditto glitch with a Special stat of 200. Unlike other glitch Trainers, Jacred has no defined sprite and can instantly crash the game when the player's Pokémon uses a move or when the player accesses their party or uses an item. There is also a ZZAZZ variant of Jacred, caused by using the Ditto glitch with a Special stat of 200 and Growl one or two times. Because this is a ZZAZZ variant, battles can be escaped using a Poké Ball, though the Bag will be corrupted. The screen is almost fully covered by PokéTrainer, but it is still possible to scroll down over Cancel, find a Poké Ball, and escape the battle. After escaping the battle, the player will be in a different Glitch City. The game will not be able to be saved, because when the party is opened, the game will lock. The city has no PC to indirectly save the game, nor a Pokémon Center where the save option can be restored by healing the player's party.